


We Are The Things Love Destroys

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I promise it'll be the last one (for a while), M/M, Soulmate Letters, another soulmate au, assignment, but it's mostly only the first year, i hate my tags I'll stop, over the years of Seventeen, rarepair exchange 2016, singing career, slight angst again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seungkwan slowly unfolded the letter a little nervous. What would the letter tell him this time? He pulled the top up and the bottom down showing the letter as follows: Dear Boo Seungkwan,     Your soulmate is in this room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polarisation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisation/gifts).



> Each month you're sent a letter in the mail or whatever, it's a hint to who/where is your soulmate. And It's about the recording business which I know nothing about. 
> 
> Anyways   
> Thanks for reading you're all beautiful people and should have a nice day   
> Kudos are appreciated (for my ego) but not needed

      "The letters are here!" Seungkwan turned off the tv dashing over to however had announced letters. Seungkwan was upset he was missing some of the volley ball match but it was too late for regrets, besides the letters were much more important. Recent his letter have gotten more specific. 'It has gone from you soulmate smiles a lot' to 'your soulmate is a guy.'   
    Yes Seungkwan has always questioned if he was straight but getting confirmation from his letter was good enough. It was strange. His letters started to get less general once he joined this band. Just thinking about this gave him theories about his soulmate. Maybe his soulmate was one of the performance unit. They were all young and could probably move their bodies in more ways than anyone if you know what Seungkwan means. Maybe his soulmate was Jisoo. The boy was handsome and quite a gentlemen, but he seemed to be close with Jeonghan. Maybe they were soulmates.   
    Once he was at the door he was met to everyone in seventeen gathered in a circle. Wonwoo, who had announced the letters, was passing them all out. Seungkwan watched Samuel receive his letter wondering what it said. Samuel was too young to be wondering about love by now. Seungkwan wondered if he carefully read the letter as Seungkwan did.   
   "Seungkwan," Seungkwan blinked snapping out of his thoughts looking up at Wonwoo who held his letter out to him impatiently waiting for him to take it.   
"Sorry hyung," Seungkwan said before Soonyoung poked him in the side laughing. Seungkwan glared at the dancer then chuckled, he could never be hostile with one of his closest friend of Seventeen.   
    Next second Soonyoung was handed his letter and he ripped it open quickly scanning the letter. Seungkwan took action after his friend reading that card to himself, Seokmin opening his card at the same time.   
    Seungkwan slowly unfolded the letter a little nervous. What would the letter tell him this time? He pulled the top up and the bottom down showing the letter as follows:   
Dear Boo Seungkwan,   
    Your soulmate is in this room. 

  Seungkwan looked up immediately looking left and right. He was right! His soulmate was in seventeen. MingMing was talking with Minghao, who was getting Help by Jun each of them practicing Korean. Jeonghan and Joshua were showing each other their letters and Seungkwan was sure then they must be soulmates. Wonwoo was reading his interest clear in his face. Jihoon was with Seungcheol and Mingyu who had read their letters and were busy with themselves. Hansol was with Samuel, and Doyoon. While Chan talked with Dongjin.   
Seungkwan looked to the left of him. Soonyoung was there studying his letter too while the boy after Soonyoung was another story. He was also looking at everyone, scanning them.   
     His name was Seokmin. Seungkwan registered he was a fellow singer and a really good one at that. He loved his singing career but he also loved joking around. When his eyes locked with Seungkwan's, something made Seungkwan's gut twist and Seungkwan swore his heart might of stopped for a second. There was tension in their stare for a second and then, Seokmin smiled. Seungkwan smiled back and Soonyoung jumped up from in between them.   
"So you guys get any good hints?" Soonyoung asked jokingly.   
   Both Seungkwan and Seokmin laughed as the three started a conversation. The conversation was filled with laughing and joking and over all fun. Seungkwan didn't feel like he was really in the conversation though. He was only thinking about Seokmins cute smile. 

      When both Seokmin and Seungkwan were given the role of main vocalist an almost competitive spirit was between them. Seungkwan actually loved the taller boys voice and thought he deserved main vocalists. It has been a while since Samuel, Ming Ming, doyoon, and dongjin left leaving only thirteen members. And Seungkwan had to be honest with himself, thirteen didn't sound like a good band name. The group decided to stick with Seventeen and Seungcheol made up the thirteen members three units and one team. It was the best they had with the thirteen members and wasn't a bad slogan either.   
     It had been maybe a month after debut and Seungkwan has gone back to general hints. Everyone in this band were always smiling and overall quite soulmate material. Seungkwan turned the corner running into Wonwoo on the way to their dance practice room.   
"Hey Seungkwan," Wonwoo said smiling.   
"Hey hyung," Seungkwan sighed.   
"You know what this meeting is about?" Wonwoo asked.   
"Yeah it's probably the talk," Seungkwan dreaded. He's heard rumors about this talk. Basically his friend told him that before debut the members will be gathered and told that they can't be with their soulmate until they retire.   
   Wonwoo nodded knowing about the talk. He looked down, "I think I know my soulmate." Seungkwan's eyes widened in shock, "what?! Who is it? You should tell me!"   
"Well, isn't that my personal business!" Wonwoo crossed his arms moving his emo hair out of his face, "besides I don't know if he knows."   
    Well it was a he, Seungkwan noted. "Is he in the band?" Seungkwan was hoping he'd be able to dwindle down who his soulmate was if Wonwoo just answered who it was. Wonwoo looked back at Seungkwan, they both had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow at the younger member and Seungkwan glared back stubbornly. "What? Is your soulmate in Seventeen?"   
      Seungkwan's mouth opened wide becoming flustered, "no!"  Wonwoo instantly laughed. "Looks like we're both in trouble."   
"Is it you?"   
"No! No no, haha. You're not my soulmate."   
"Then can you tell me who yours is?"   
"Mmmm, I don't think I can what if he doesn't know?"   
"Oh he does know," Wonwoo and Seungkwan's heads turned to the boy waiting at the enternece of the dance room. "He does know and he needs you two inside so the meeting can start!" Jihoon yelled shutting the door and leaving the two shocked boys in the hallway. "So, your soulmate is woozi?"   
"Yea," Wonwoo said almost lovingly.   
     Seungkwan almost cracked up at the love struck older and Wonwoo glared at him. "C'mon we have to go to the meeting!" Wonwoo yanked Seungkwan's arm dragging him into the practice room.   
      When they entered, Wonwoo and Seungkwan were the last ones in the practice room. Wonwoo moved and situated himself in between Hansol and Jihoon while Seungkwan found himself gravitating towards Seokmin and Soonyoung picking the spot right in between them. Once everyone was permanently situated an official from Pledis entered the room with letters in his hand.   
"Good morning," the professional voice was a little daunting to the thirteen members.   
"Morning!" All thirteen said in unison but it felt only a little over a mutter. After silence was again the loudest thing in the room the older man continued.   
"Now, shall we get to the important stuff? As idols you guys get a bunch of popularity from girls that wish to date you. It is my understanding that it is an unspoken rule among idols that they cannot date their soulmate till after they disband." Everyone in the room nodded and the official sorted the letters in his hand, "to help you on this journey, we will no longer be giving you your letters, so these will be your last hints for a while," the manager starting handing out letters saying his closing sentence, "remember, idols are things love destroys."   
     After he handed out the last letter (that was Seungkwan's) he exited the room leaving the thirteen members to their final hint for a while. Seungkwan noticed that Jihoon, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua didn't get letters, meaning they had found their soulmates. Seungkwan looked back down at his letter sliding his thumb under the flap and carefully unsticking it. When he finally got the letter open, it still had a rip in it. He pulled out the paper his final clue right in front of him:   
Dear Boo Seungkwan, 

    Your soulmate was born in 1997. 

      Who was born in 1997? Seungkwan bit his lip, Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin. Seungkwan's eyes glanced to the right to see Seokmin still reading his letter his lips slightly pursed. Then his eyes moved to Minghao, who was currently talking to Jun who was off handedly listening. Mingyu and Seungcheol were discussing something and Seungkwan was just out of ear shot to hear.   
     Then his eyes instinctually move back to Seokmin, who was now looking at him. When their eyes lock Seungkwan's stomach turned in side out and he could have sworn his heart might of stopped for a second.   
     "Hello~!" Seokmin said a light hearted tone beaming out.   
"Hi!" Seungkwan replied a light blush on his cheeks. Seokmin's eyes changed a little worried for the younger member, "You okay?"   
"Yea just fine."   
"Look here!"   
    The pair looked to Seungkwan's left to see Soonyoung smiling at them, "it's the boonseoksoon squad!" He said Seungkwan and Seokmin liking the play on their names. The three instantly laugh.   
"Soonseoksoon squad?" Seokmin repeats.   
Seungkwan and Soonyoung nod laughing again. 

      It had been debut, the music video was released two minutes ago and all of seventeen were celebrating. There was fried chicken and cola, Joshua trying to rap, Minghao having a dance off with Jun, and even Seungkwan rap battling Joshua. It hit extreme levels as both members where pushing for the win. In the end Joshua won by one vote (stupid Jeonghan and his soulmate bias). Right after the members were sharing chicken and already ideas for their next album.   
"When can we do a sexy concept?" Chan complained and Seungcheol glared at him.   
"Chan you're a minor not any time soon."   
    Chan huffed and Seungkwan giggled glancing at Seokmin who was also amused by the maknae.   
    Then the conversation took a more serious tone. The performance unit expressed how they wanted to do a song as a unit. Jihoon agreed writing it on a notepad. Then Jihoon wrote down a vocal unit song. As seungcheol was urging for a hip hop unit song Seungkwan was lazily playing with his cola. He was almost about to tell the two to calm down and plan this later not right now when their first album was released when he felt something warm on his leg. At first Seungkwan was silent, it was a hand. To be exact, it was the hand of Lee Seokmin. Seungkwan looked to his left to See his handsome friend listening to the conversation with a bored face, unconsciously drawing circles on Seungkwan's leg with his right thumb. He didn't even spare Seungkwan a glance maybe he was too busy listening to the conversation, or he was embarrassed. Seungkwan accepted the gesture heat rising to his cheeks. 

     Cameras were splayed everywhere on the high school scene as everyone put on their suits with their names on it. They had just finished Seungkwan's takes and they were moving on to Seokmins. The girl they had hired had no scenes with Seungkwan and Seungkwan was happy with that, he didn't wanna be thinking of his soulmate while watching this music video later. He gulped down the last of his water bottle hearing Hansol tease Joshua on the famous drink water video. Seungkwan capped the water bottle dropping it in recycling. It is always important to recycle. When he walked back to the small snack table for the crew and actors Seungkwan saw the scene Seokmin was acting in.   
     Seokmin was tying the girl's shoes as he looked up at her with the biggest smile he could muster. Seungkwan felt something stab his gut and his lungs lurched for air. Wasn't that smile only reserved for seungkwan's jokes. Seokmin was only supposed to look at seungkwan that way, right? Seungkwan watched the girl push seokmin to the floor and they cut the scene and seokmins face was instantly back to what it used to be, serious and hard working seokmin face. Seungkwan smiled in satisfaction, of course it was acting. If this was real life then she would have taken seokmin. wait, why was seungkwan satisfied?   
     Seungkwan thought for a second. Did he feel jealousy just a second ago? Seungkwan had never felt jealousy before. Why was he jealous was seokmin, was it possible that seokmin is his soulmate? Seungkwan shook his head NO that wasn't true. It must be Minghao or Mingyu.   
"Hey seungkwannie!" Seokmin purred the same wide smile on his face, "you seem troubled... what's wrong?"   
Seungkwan blinked a couple times shaking his head. "Oh nothing," seungkwan lied, "just thinking."   
"Hm then there must be something wrong."   
     Seungkwan shoved the taller member the laughing idiot coming straight back his smile even wider making that heart. Seungkwan laughed and soon he was blushing. Was seokmin his soulmate?  
    Before seungkwan could think about this more they called the vocal unit to do a group video. The two main vocalists where instantly serious. Meeting up with Joshua listening to the crew direction them. 

       They were all on stage. Right in front of them was one of the largest crowds seungkwan has seen. People were waving light sticks of seventeen and the other groups near by. "Now let's hear the nominations!" The woman on the speaker shouted.   
      Beads of sweat surged down seungkwan's face exhaustion and nerves biting him. They had performed Pretty U and were about to hear if they won the award. Seungkwan found himself fearing they lost. They had lost before what makes this time different?  
     They played songs from each group and Seungkwan remembered hearing Pretty U. His heart beat drowned out the rest. The host opened her card and look down. Her lips moved and she turned towards Seventeen. Seungkwan nodded thinking he didn't win reaching to pat Jihoon's back when he noticed the spike of Seventeen light sticks up and signs being waved. He looked over to seokmin to see his jaw had dropped completely. Soon everyone in Seventeen was jumping and hugging and crying. They had won. Seungkwan moved to scratch his eye feeling tears on his face. Soon his vision was blurry but he didn't care. He shouted in victory tears and all jumping in place. All the other groups congratulated them leaving the stage respect fully as Seungcheol started his speak awestruck over everything else. Did they really win? Seungkwan looks to see if the host would shout she read the wrong names or that it was a misprint but nothing came. Soon the tears in his eyes were too much so he went to wipe them away only causing more tears. When he noticed someone was in front of him, he looked up to see him. Seokmin. Seokmin cupped Seungkwan's cheeks, small tears also in his eyes; a smile brighter than two stars combined. Seokmin Then wiped away his tears. Seungkwan froze for a second lost in the taller's caring eyes. A familiar twist in his gut and absent heart beat started again under seokmin's caring eyes. Seokmin was his soulmate, Seungkwan was sure of it.   
     Seokmin still held Seungkwan's cheeks a caring look and he asked if Seungkwan was okay. Just like that someone grabbed Seungkwan pulling him from Seokmin's delicate grasp and was pulled by the mic. Seungkwan was then handed the mic. What was he supposed to say? 

     A few hours later, seventeen was back in their hotel they had to figure out room arrangements. "I'll go with seokmin!" Seungkwan said immediately and Seungcheol nodded handing Seokmin the key to their room. Once they got into pairs (and some triples). They marched off into their rooms. Tomorrow they'd be on a plane back to work on their next album, it was gonna be a repackage.   
     Seokmin lead Seungkwan up the stairs. At the third floor they walked foreword. Seungkwan noticed Jihoon drag Wonwoo into their hotel room, Seungkwan was happy to see their relationship going well. When the two singers made it to their room. Seokmin swiped the key card opened the door and ran to the bed. He threw down his bag and instantly collapsed on the bed face hidden.  
"Seokmin?" Seungkwan asked him.   
"Yes seungkwannie?" Seokmin's muffled response came through the covers.   
"Can we talk?"  
    Seokmin pulled himself from the bed and looked to Seungkwan, "can this wait till tomorrow?" He asked head cocked.   
     Seungkwan shook his head putting down his bag his feet heavy and soar. Seokmin looked over Seungkwan, "okay, but let's talk after we get ready for bed."   
     Seungkwan agreed to Seokmins conditions changing into boxers and a plain white t shirt while seokmin put on boxers and a large hoody. They both brushed their teethes, rinsed, then sat on their beds and seokmin turned off the light.   
    The room was an empty void for three minutes. "You wanted to talk about something?" Seokmin asked finally. Seungkwan nodded even though he knew seokmin couldn't see shuffling until he was facing the older boy. He could see The outline of Seokmin. Seokmin Was facing seungkwan but he couldn't tell if seokmin was watching with careful or worrying or scared eyes.   
     Seungkwan had no idea how to form the question in his mind, did seokmin know or not. Signs pointed to he does know. "So, we're soulmates." Seungkwan smiled.   
     Seokmin's silence was the loudest and scariest thing out there. He didn't say anything or move a single millimeter. "And what can we do about it?" He finally said after an eternity.  
"We could go out on a date," seungkwan offered.   
"No we can't," seokmin shot back, "remember what the manager said, 'we are the things love destroys."   
    Seungkwan sighed, "I want to be with you."   
"Seungkwan, we can't." Silence hit the room again rock solid and Seokmin gulped, "at least not until we retire."   
    Seungkwan shook his head frustration hitting him, "can't we figure something out?"   
Seokmin refused the offer, "I'm sorry seungkwan, I wanna be an idol."   
    Seungkwan let himself breathe for a couple a seconds. "I understand," he turned his body away from Seokmin abruptly ending the conversation. Seokmin took a breath as to add something, then turned In his bed deciding to sleep. It felt like seungkwan was lying when he said he understood, he wished he was lying. 

    After a comeback, promoting, and an Asia tour. Seventeen finally had just a fleeting two weeks off, and a comeback somewhere in October or November.   
     Seokmin and him had been planning this for a little. Maybe it was because they were set on being only friends and this could prove they could be only that. Or maybe they had both wanted to test their limits. They were spending the vacation together.   
     They planned on going to Brazil. The tickets were really expensive, "it better be worth it," seungkwan joked claiming the window seat for himself.   
    Seokmin gave a small pout instantly shoving it off, "it will be, well be there for a week then go see our family it'll be a nice vacation." Seungkwan relaxed squeezing the handlebars and letting go. Seokmin situated himself next to seugkwan pulling out headphones. "How long is this flight again?" He asked.   
"Uhh," seungkwan groaned, "a total of 25 hours. With two stops."   
     Seokmin frowned sitting back, "You wanna listen to music with me?" Seungkwan turned to the brown eyed man. "Sure." The two of them spent the rest of the plane ride singing random songs together (including their own). At first the guests liked seungkwan's and seokmin's beautiful voices and perfect harmony, but soon it got more annoying as they were singing Bom Bom Bom.   
     Once they landed from the first flight they rushed to their next flight. After sleeping in that plane the two landed in Paris France.   
"Hello," the plane started in English. The pilot continued to talk and the two ignored it thinking it was the same old pilot Landing talk, plus It was in English and the two barely knew what was happening. Seokmin handed Seungkwan his luggage with his signature heart smile and then took his own luggage.   
"It is currently 5:30 AM and Welcome to France."   
    Both singers paused when they heard the time. The Pilot started speaking in french for the French Guests and Seungkwan and Seokmin panicked. They were late for their connecting flight.   
They got up trying to leave the plane when a flight attendant stopped them. They both sweat bullets.  
    Once fumbling to explain themselves the attendants finally let them through. They pushed through the airport dashi run run running to terminal 53, when they were at 15.  They hit into a couple people absently apologizing in Korean.    
    Once they reached terminal 53 they were locked out.   
"NOOOOOOO!" Seokmin screamed dramatically falling onto the floor. Seungkwan was in suit falling next to him. "WHYYYYYYY?!"   
    After recovering the two got up, wiped their singular tears, and headed towards the nearest customer service. They were directed to someone who could speak Korean and gave their complaint.   
"Well. we're sorry for the inconvenience, um let me get you new tickets!" She started typing onto her computer tapping her pen on her lip. "Oh! Well the next flight you can get on is at midnight."   
"What! That gives us like a whole day here!" Seokmin complained.   
"Its fine seokmin," seungkwan sighed, "it is paris."   
"Correct we're in Paris! You can go tour with your boyfriend."   
"What!" Seokmin blushed turning to his soulmate and spasmed. "We're not dating!"  
"Oh well then," she frowned, "guess I can't give you the free meal at The Poulet."   
"Well the truth is," seungkwan instantly said wrapping his arm around Seokmin's, "he means we're not just dating. We're~soulmates~"   
The counter lady gasped, "YASSSSSS! WHEN DID YOU LEARN. THATS SO CUTE!"   
"Oh just about a year ago," Seokmin said turning to seungkwan love in his eyes, "if it wasn't for this idiot I'd still be in Korea for my week off."   
"Oh you know you love it," Seungkwan put himself under Seokmins arms and the assistant was fan girling.   
"OKAY! Your flight is set and here is the coupon for free lunch slash dinner! Have a great one! Here if you want I'll already load your luggage."   
"Thank you ma'am." Seokmin took seungkwan's suitcase for him and handed it to the woman putting them on the side of the conveyor belt and then gave the woman his own suit case. They grabbed the carry on luggage (two backpacks). Once they got cash from the bank they were off in Paris France.   
     They took a cab to the center of the city wandering around. They passed by a cafe with people smoking and eating food. There was discussion everywhere you looked. Cigarette butts thrown into the stone paved streets and Seokmin pulled up a map and sat at a bench inviting seungkwan next to him.   
"What do you want to do?" Seokmin asked a little excitement on his voice.   
     Seungkwan took a second to think, "see the Eiffel tower? Go to the louvre? Maybe a cafe or two?" Seungkwan's eyes were on a couple. The girl was tugging along a guy. They were being all couplish and kissing and cuddling. He hadn't experience that in a while   
"Something wrong?" Seokmin asked concerned for his soulmate.   
"No," Seungkwan said. There was silence for a couple minutes. Seungkwan could hear Seokmin planning a route for them to go on. "What if we," seungkwan changed his position so he was looking at Seokmin face to face, "what if we pretend?"   
"Pretend what?"   
"I don't know," seungkwan put sarcastically, "pretend that we can be together."   
"Like, conjoined twins?"   
"No! Like a couple. Like a regular soulmate couple that isn't 'what love destroys,' it's what keeps us together!"   
"So?"   
"For this vacation, lets be more than friends. Let's be soulmates." Seungkwan brought out his hand silently asking Seokmin to hold it. Seokmin looked at seungkwan.   
     He was nervous and a little worried, but his face was also excited and happy. "Let's do it!" He placed his hand on Seungkwan's and they held hands in the park, like lovers do.   
     Once they got up, Seokmin let them hold hands in between and swing their arms a tiny bit. Seungkwan smiled and was telling Seokmin stories of him as a teenager. Seokmin would laugh at all his stories and they'd almost got lost heading to the Louvre.   
        They paid for an electronic tour and put on headphones. They walked around statues of naked men and women from the Greek art to Roman. They found themselves in the same room as Psyche's Revive by Cupid's Kiss. They walked around the statue admiring its attributes.   
Seungkwan looked at Seokmin while he was marveling at the statues. He reached out and touched the taller boy's fingers. Seokmin grabbed Seungkwan's hand.   
"Let's go see the Mona Lisa," he sighed.   
Seungkwan nodded and they both went towards the stair case where they saw the headless and armless woman with wings. Once they went up that stair case to the right, they walked through halls of magnificent paintings, definitely better than the time Seventeen had to draw each other. When they finally came into the room where the Mona Lisa was, there was a crowd as large as hell in front all raging for a picture.   
     Seungkwan turned to Seokmin a little put off by the humongous glob of a line in front of them. Seokmin looked at him with the same put off look shrugging, "squeeze through?"   
      The two tightened their grip on each other's hands before charging into the mass of people. It was all push and shove. You'd get glares from other tourists if you managed to push farther than them and when they finally were close to the front that took the longest. When a family finally moved from the front row it was a war to see who got the spot. After a good five minutes in second row, Seokmin and Seungkwan squeezed into a spot. They looked at the actually rather small portrait and sighed. "You know, it isn't as glamouring as I thought." Seokmin gave.   
Seungkwan nodded and looked at him. "Let's get a picture at least."   
Seokmin pulled out his phone and turned around. Seungkwan turned to watching him angle the phone so that Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Lisa were in the pic.   
      Seungkwan put his head in the crook of Seokmin's neck and smiled. Seokmin was smiling and the Mona Lisa had her signature I know something grin. Seokmin moved his thumb so that it hovered over the button and Seungkwan wondered why Seokmin froze.   
      Before Seungkwan could even question, Seokmin turned towards Seungkwan and let his lips peck Seungkwan' forehead. Seungkwan's eyes went wide as his face changed from happy to shocked. Right after the kiss Seokmin smiled and snapped the picture immediately. "Let's go!" He said with his dumb smile on his face leaving the crowd to fight for his spot. Seungkwan lagged behind the handsome boy and dreamy look on his features. When they finally left the crowd Seokmin wrapped his arm around Seungkwan and they headed off to the next famous artwork they were curious about.   
     When they finally left the louvre it was around 1:40. They decided now would be as good of a time as any to go to the free lunch they had. They hailed a cab and told the drive to take them to The Poulet. The cab smelt heavily of smoke and air freshener. Their cab driver was silent other than the occasional cough. Seokmin and Seungkwan were talking on the phone to Soonyoung. "You guys are having a nice time in Brazil?" He said Brazil dramatically, Seungkwan can almost see him waving his hands in some weird way while saying it.   
"No we're in Paris," Seokmin reports to him laughing when there is only silence on the other end.   
"What?"   
"We missed the connecting flight," Seungkwan also pitched in laughing.   
"Well..... how's Paris, romantic? I'm lifting my eyebrows right now you don't see it though."   
Seokmin chuckled before responding, "it is romantic I'm having a good time with Seungkwan thank you very much!"   
"Yeah!"   
"Hahaha, oh, OH. MY COUSIN IS DOING SOMETHING HE SHOULDNT I GOTTA GO!" There was a loud silence after that and Seungkwan and Seokmin laughed again.   
      When they got to the restaurant they asked for a table for two in english and the waiter took them to the small booth and accepting their coupon.   
     They both ordered chicken. They immediately requested fried chicken, an unusual dish to order in France, engulfing the chicken at ungodly speeds.   
    Other people at the restaurant gave them side glances. "This is so good!" Seungkwan sighed in Korean. Seokmin smiled at him. They thanked the restaurant for their service with a slight bow. Seungkwan then wrapped his arm around Seokmin's and they ran off.   
After some confusion about where to go they ended up at a park. "C'mon seungkwannie, lets walk around for a but." Seokmin pulled seungkwan by the hand guiding the other through the park. Seokmin would look back to check on seungkwan his smile still there. Seungkwan had never felt this good.   
Not even a drug could top this high. Seungkwan was free, happy, strong, ready to do anything. Soon enough he was racing Seokmin through the park. By the ending it was a tie. The two soulmates caught their breath before laughing at each other. Seungkwan finally let himself lay on the smooth grass resting his arm on his forehead. Seokmin laid next to him at a slightly crooked angle resting his arm on Seungkwan's chest. They stared up at the clear blue sky. It wasn't too cloudy. The occasion miracle of them covering the clouds. The sun was bright and anyone would sweat under it. The blue was a perfect shade and kind of reminding Seungkwan of their official color coming out soon.   
"Seungkwan," seungkwan turned towards the other member. Seokmin's head turned to face him. "I don't want this to end," he said honestly.   
Seungkwan froze. He didn't want it to end either. He wanted to kiss seokmin's cheek and wrap his arms around him, and love him unconditionally. But they were the things love kept apart. They were singers, it was part of the appeal that they hadn't found their soulmates yet.   
"I never want this to end," Seungkwan looked serious. "But, just-"   
"Everything," Seokmin finished.   
Seungkwan looked back to the sky and nodded. The two lay in silence for the longest of times. Seungkwan assumed Seokmin must of fallen asleep deciding that it was better if he watched out for the sleeping member. He watched the Sun go from a little after the middle of the sky to halfway to setting.   
"Seungkwan," Seokmin pulled Seungkwan from his thoughts almost instantly. "Lets get dinner."   
They both got up holding hands walking at a leisurely pace. They had a hop to their step. Once they exited the park they picked a nice looking café. They sat down at a table and picked up menus. The two ordered pasta and beef, sharing their food with each other. After finishing that they ordered a creme brûlée. The two shared the delicious desert feeding each other. Once they finished dinner it was finally sunset. The sun set perfectly down the ally they were in leaving the place perfectly lit. They walked down the ally deciding where to go next.   
"How about the Eiffel Tower? We haven't been there yet."   
"Okay, let's go! Hopefully it won't be crowded though." Seungkwan said as more of an after thought.  
     When they arrived they were at a front garden area with picnics. Tourist were around taking pictures with the tower in the background. Seungkwan and Seokmin looked at the tower's marvels as they moved forward on the beautiful green grass. It was a little upsetting to see the grass had been littered with beer bottle caps making an almost non existent crunch as they walked.   
      They waited into the line to the elevator. It was a long line, but surprisingly short for a famous tower like this. The elevator ride felt like an eternity. They watched themselves rise until they reached the first level. The first level was filled with gift shops.   
     Seungkwan and Seokmin explored buying tbemselves a snow globe and teddy bear. After that they looked at the view from the first floor. It was starting to really get dark. The sun was peaking over the edge almost an orange. The clouds were tinted almost a yellow. It would be dark soon.   
  "Let's get to the top before it's too dark." Seokmin said. They turned back to the elevator ready to go up. They entered the spacious thing going up one more level. When they exited, the place had a bar. Seokmin and Seungkwan ordered two glasses of wine sparingly drinking. They sat down and watched the kids play in the open space. Walked around until they reached a floor with glass under it. It was marvelous to watch any sized humans walk under them. It made Seungkwan and Seokmin feel more than just mortals, they were gods.   
       They stood over the glass. They laughed at each other. They started singing Say Yes. Seungkwan had always thought this song had another meaning. In fact he knew. When Seokmin asked Seungkwan to do it with him. Seungkwan had of course said yes. They talked to Jihoon, who had been secretly making out with Wonwoo for so long already it wasn't a secret anymore, and they started a song.   
     "So what do you want in your song?" Jihoon asked bringing up the file from a composer named Kigen. They sat in silence as they listened to the piano melody play out. The violins we playing beautifully too almost gliding past every note. When it came back to what sounded like the melody, Seungkwan could touch the power and impact of the instruments. He loved it.   
"Okay, I kind of see a sad love song from this." Jihoon said starting to pull up a note for writing lyrics.   
"I see more of a Say Yes. Like you need them, you want them. But it's almost forbidden, untouchable," Seungkwan said and when he checked on Seokmin, Seokmin was blushing staring at Seungkwan and the smaller boy couldn't help but look away heat all over his cheeks.   
"I like it," Jihoon said starting to type something out.  
"Maybe it can go: you say, you say." Seokmin tried.   
"I like it," Jihoon smiled.   
     The three worked on lyrics for the song and the more they worked the more seungkwan realized why he made lyrics like: you're so pretty, you're so soft. That seemed so fragile. He felt like he was singing to someone.   
    Then Seokmin would suggest something like: I love you I love you always like this, I'm waiting for you. And it made Seungkwan's heart pump faster.   
    They continued to work harder and harder. Running ideas with each other and testing to see if they liked it. To be honest, Seungkwan thought it was his own way of flirting. He'd go over to Seokmin and ask what he thought of lines like: you're my day and my night, I can't live without you by my side.   
     Of course not all of them were in the final song (Jihoon's intervention in it prevented the two from going overboard). What made Seungkwan really happy was when Seokmin would do the same thing. He'd ask Seungkwan if he liked the line: can you say? I couldn't let you go, all I do is thing this melody that won't answer me. Seungkwan was so close to suggesting himself saying I'll answer you. After a week or two they had most of the song down. Honestly performing it on stage was one of the hardest part. Seungkwan heart was on his sleeve in this song. It was like confessing to Seokmin that he wanted to be so much more than friends. It was telling him they can't be together, but they can have their feelings in songs.   
     When they started singing the audience was in awe. Their voices melded like peanut butter and jelly, spaghetti and meatballs, whatever analogy that works here. No matter what Seungkwan wouldn't look at Seokmin while singing. Seokmin's eyes would burn into Seungkwan's skin and he thought he would cry in front of his carats. And he didn't want to do that, not during this. They were reaching the instrumental break, Seungkwan and Seokmin were about to reach their peak. And Seokmin knew what he wanted to do next. He wanted to look at Seungkwan. Seungkwan could feel it. The instruments started playing the ending and Seungkwan found himself looking down. He was not in the business of letting Seokmin down.  
      When the violins started again Seungkwan's eyes crashed foreword. They bore into Seokmin and Seokmin looked back singing his heart out. Seungkwan's response was only to sing back harder. He wasn't gonna be outshined.   
"I love you say yes."   
         When Seungkwan was sucked back into reality he was in the elevator. Seokmin was to the left of him. The final light of sunset in front of them. The stars were barely visible with the night sky a tint of blue. On the horizon it was yellow orange, sun peaking over. Darkness was close.   
       Seungkwan wasn't watching the marvel of the sun set. He was watching something a lot more handsome. Seokmin watched the sun set. A small smile on his face. Seungkwan guessed he too was lost in memories. The sun reflected off his face giving his skin an orange like appearance. He was squinting just a tiny, bit but soon he wouldn't need to as only the moon would be out. Seokmin was perfect in every way. The way he leaned on the railing, the way he breathed in and out evenly in sync with Seungkwan. The way he'd give a small chuckle at whatever he was thinking of. Seungkwan placed his hand at the small of Seokmin's back. Seokmin looked over, it was perfect.   
       Their eyes remained in contact for the longest of times, unmoving. Seungkwan was in love with Seokmin, still is. And the way Seokmin looked at the shorter made him feel like he was immortal. The two were invincible nothing could hurt them now. Seokmin reached foreword his arms slowly cupping Seungkwan's cheeks. His thumb constantly rubbed circle's into Seungkwan's skin and Seungkwan leaned into the touch.   
"Thank god no ones in the elavator," Seokmin said glint in his eyes.  
"Why-" Seungkwan asked as Seokmin leaned into him. Seokmin answered his question with a kiss. Their lips fit like puzzle pieces. Together they were a whole. Seungkwan tilted his head slightly giving Seokmin more access and their kiss deepened. Seokmin's tongue swiped against Seungkwan's lips gaining access to the uncharted territory. Seokmin mapped out every detail in Seungkwan's mouth their lips clashing together harder and harder. He was sure to massage the other boy's tongue keeping a steady but fast pace.   
Seungkwan's hands were clawing at Seokmin's sleeves and Seokmin only pulled Seungkwan closer. Finally they both had to jump back and catch a breath. They both inhaled and exhaled lips bruised by the last kiss. Seungkwan worshipped seeing Seokmin like this.   
"Excusez-moi," the two vocalist turned to see the doors wide open. A man staring at them, weirded out and dazed. The two Korean boys bowed their apologies stepping out onto the crowded barely populated top.   
Their heat had risen up to their ears. Pink from the cold and from their sheer embarrassment. The top floor has amazing views. The sky was pretty much dark by now and the tower lit up, illuminating the night. It was the best vacation Seungkwan had ever had; and they still had a week with him in Brazil.   
      He sighed his contempt pulling Seokmin's arm into a small hug. Seokmin leaned in closer to the smaller boy as they made their way around the top. The two considered entering the balcony but every time the door opened the sound of the loud winds put them off. They decided it was best to go back to the second floor and hang out until they had to go back to the airport.  
~•~   
Their next comeback had been after the Asia tour. Their fans were excited to see them return. Seungkwan was lying on the couch, exhaustion consuming him. They had been working really hard on their latest comeback. The concept photos were taken today and music video was in development.   
The couch was almost like a luxury water bed to Seungkwan at the moment. He was ready to sleep until his Prince Charming woke him up. As if on cue his Prince Charming did enter.   
"Hey Seungkwan," Seokmin sat down by his feet and the smaller boy groaned. Seokmin chuckled at Seungkwan's stubbornness as the brunette covered his face with a pillow.   
"Seungkwannie," Seokmin attempted again.   
Seungkwan groaned his disscontempt before sighing. He sat up, "yes?"   
"I have a surprise for you."   
"What surprise?"   
"You'll see," Seokmin stood up grabbing Seungkwan's hand and pulling him up. "C'mon you have to get up!"   
"Arrrrrg I don't want to," Seungkwan grunted before pulling himself up. Seokmin smiled before leading him outside the sitting room in Pledis. He took Seungkwan down the hall, through another room. Soon they were by the studio but he took one more turn before reaching the back.   
"You ready?"   
Seungkwan nodded tempted to say no but decided now was not the time for joking. "I'm ready."   
Seokmin blushed before pushing open the door to the outside. The door revealed that it was alright night; Seungkwan didn't think they had worked for that long. But then again it also felt like an eternity.   
The back area was a small yard in itself. It had brick walls surrounding the area and a windy bricked path. Nice green patches of grass surrounded the path and Seungkwan looked to see it leading to a table. The table was small and it had two bowls of bulgogi waiting for Seokmin and Seungkwan. The two chairs were identical and almost uncomfortable looking but Seungkwan was smiling none the less. To top it all off the scene was surrounded by lights. The lights were stuck on string connecting them as a long chain. Seungkwan walked along the path at a slow and steady pace, admiring all the gift had. Seokmin was not far behind him watching the shorter boy with a prideful loving stare.   
When they reached the two chairs, Seungkwan sat down grabbing the chopsticks beside him. Seokmin sat across from him grabbing chopsticks too. He handed Seungkwan some water and they both dove into the meal.   
The bulgogi was the best Seungkwan had ever had. It was perfectly seasoned and the rice had tasted strangely so much better than any other time he'd had it. Seungkwan couldn't tell why. Once they went through their first few bites Seokmin asked, "do you like it?"   
Seungkwan stuffed his face even more before giving his soulmate a grin. "Hell yes!" He said putting another full into his mouth.   
"Don't eat too fast," Seokmin warned. "You might get sick."   
Seungkwan blushed at the other man's worry. "Thank you," Seungkwan sighed. His voice in a dream like state. Seokmin felt like Seungkwan was trying to thank him for more than just the meal. But he just laughed. "No problem, anything for a friend right?"   
Seokmin's heart smile looked a little more faked that day. Seungkwan knew why. Seungkwan had said the word friend. Ever since the Paris trip Seokmin had been increasingly more soul mate like towards him.   
They found themselves kissing at the middle of the night. Or sneaking off to eat dinner by themselves. This new awakening wasn't an issue for Seungkwan, but maybe Seokmin was starting to fall for Seungkwan more and more.   
"Seokmin," Seungkwan tone was serious and seokmin's smile faded at his tone. "We should talk."   
"Yeah," Seokmin nodded.   
"I know, it's been really great with us recently. I've never felt more close to you than I have now."   
"But?" Seokmin stated, there was always a but.   
"But we're still in the middle of our careers." Seungkwan clarified.   
"Then I have a promise to make." Seokmin had a charming glint in his eyes.   
"I swear on the day we disband I will ask Boo Seungkwan out on an official date."   
Seungkwan bit his lip before his mouth tore right open. He's never wanted to kiss Seokmin more than now. "Seokmin I-"   
"I know it could be even twelve years until that happens! But I am willing to wait, because Seungkwan being my soulmate was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Seokmin finally finished his heart racing.   
Seungkwan cried. "What? I'm sorry! Did I upset you Seungkwan? If it really matters I won't ask you out." Seokmin said worrying over Seungkwan.   
"No! No! I want to go on a date with you seokmin. I want to see us together on our wedding day. I want to spend the rest of my life with my soulmate. But I guess that has to be on hold for now. Hopefully I can also keep myself in check," Seungkwan blushed scratching the back of his head.   
"Then it's a deal," Seokmin brought out his hand, "once Seventeen is over, we're going on a date."   
"It's a deal," Seungkwan lunged his hand foreword shaking Seokmin's.   
~•~   
Their final stage was today. After come back through comeback. Two years in the military. A fan war, and finally, they had reached their final performance.   
The group had arranged that this was gonna be their final comeback a month before it came out. They would wait a week after the final promotion day before announcing they were disbanding.   
Seungkwan was gonna miss Seventeen. It was like his child was retiring. He couldn't tell what was next. Or where he was gonna go. But he knew one thing for sure, Seokmin would be there.   
Seungcheol had given them their final pumping up speech. They had screamed fighting back stage for the final time. They even jumped for the sake of nostalgia. Half of them were crying. Who was Seungkwan kidding. Once seungcheol's tears showed it was over for all of them. The group before them had just started when Seventeen finally wiped their tears. They were gonna perform the best they could.   
They all jumped onto stage, their fans exploding in cheers. Then, Seventeen let it loose. Their dance was on point. In sync and out of sync right when they needed it. Their vocals were as top notch as possible and Seungkwan was happy to see he hit every single high note. Then came the good bye. The worst part was not being able to look like they were disbanding. He couldn't tell his carats in front of their faces how much he'd miss every since one of them.   
"Bye carats! I'll miss you! Until next comeback!" He lied and the faithful fans gave a huge cheer to the lie. He'd regret that statement not a minute after he said it.  
       Finally they all left the stage emotions still running. "Let's go home guys," Seungcheol said.   
~•~   
      The video was released the day before officially announcing their disbandment. Each member got to say one last thing to carats as a whole group weeping their goodbyes to the once glorious fandom.   
         Seungkwan was packing up his stuff. Seokmin and him had found an apartment not too too far from Pledis. Seokmin had a job as a lyric writer and Seungkwan was also one too for a new group coming out soon.   
        Seungkwan put away his final article of clothing. "I'm gonna miss you," he smiled to the old bunk bed he had called home for so long. Then he cried. He hadn't cried alone yet, maybe because it didn't really hit him till now, or maybe it was nerves. Now it was all being released. His feelings, his dispare, his everything.   
       When Seungkwan felt at his lowest. Big, long arms wrapping around him pulling him close. "Shhh," Seokmin babies rocking the other former main vocalist as to calm him down. "I'm gonna miss it too baby," he admitted.   
"But," he continued. "It marks a new chapter in life. Seventeen will always be one of my favorite memories, but you will always be number one."   
Seungkwan looked over to his soulmate another sob reaching him, "I don't want this to end."   
"Everything has to end at one point," Seokmin said honestly. "But it's what you learned that matters. Look at us now, we're writing songs for the next generation of artists to show the world. Our story will then influence other artists to make more. It's a never ending cycle. Seungkwan, we're in it. We're gonna write the best damn songs and trust me Seungkwan. We're gonna go far."   
Seungkwan's cries seemed to calm down a little bit. "Plus," Seokmin said turning Seungkwan towards him. "We have that date to go on." His sly smile made Seungkwan laugh.   
"Really? You remembered that promise?"   
"How could I forget that promise?! I've been planning this date for years! C'mon Seungkwan. I have the perfect restaurant reserved, tickets to a movie afterwards, and a stroll in the park, ending with us at our new apartment. What do you say? Shall we go?"   
        Seungkwan sniffled, wiping away his tears. After a moment and his breath stabilized. Seungkwan nodded, "lets go Seokmin." Seungkwan then pulled Seokmin into a kiss. If the Kiss on the Eiffel Tower was ecstasy, this was seeing god. It was slow and chaste and so meaningful. Seungkwan didn't remember the last time the two soulmates kissed. It might of been in their second year of performing.   
"Let's go Seungkwannie," Seokmin pulled away. He grabbed Seungkwan's hand before grabbing the younger boy's luggage. He guided them to the door before looking into the room.   
"I think right there is the place we kissed right before this one." Seokmin pointed to his own bed. "That was a good one," he joked before motioning for them to leave the room forever.   
"Seokmin?" Seungkwan asked.   
"Hm?" Seokmin sighed.   
Seungkwan looked into the room one final time. Everyone else had vacated already trying to push fond memories away, trying to not regret the decision of disbanding. Seungkwan would never see to regret the decision, but maybe because there was something on the other side For him always. Seventeen was his chance to share his voice, Seventeen was a piece of him. Finally, he was ready to say good bye. He'd loved seventeen with all of his heart, but it was time to place his dedication into something else, someone else. Seokmin was still looking at him, a comforting arm on his shoulder.   
"I'm gonna miss this place." And finally Seungkwan shut the door, lights turning off. A new life awaiting them just outside.


End file.
